


明明是想做的。

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 詳見lof





	明明是想做的。

**Author's Note:**

> 詳見lof

第15章 明明是想做的。

N side  
癡漢的那一面暴露了。  
迷戀相葉桑迷戀到了控制不住自己的程度。

S氣場全開地欺負我的相葉桑他，已經完全恢復到了往常那個溫柔的樣子。

這個反差好狡猾啊。

一下子為剛剛的自己感到非常羞恥，喜歡相葉桑的心情止不住地溢了出來，忍不住流下了眼淚。  
最喜歡相葉桑了……

溫柔地抱著我的相葉桑肯定已經發現了。  
裝作沒有注意到的那個樣子太假了啦。

和相葉桑做H的事情，這次是第二次。  
通過這兩次，我明白了很多。

第一個是，  
雖然我不想承認……但似乎我，  
只有在相葉桑面前……是M，這件事。

舔著相葉桑臉上的精子的時候，  
被相葉桑俯視著，抓著頭髮的時候，  
我是最開心的。  
被溫柔的相葉桑，粗魯地對待……一想到這個就心跳不住地加速。

“討厭疼痛”，明明像那樣恐懼於當受，現在卻甚至想要相葉桑巨大的那個快點插進來，把我弄壞。覺得這樣的自己非常可怕。

然後，第二點。  
相葉桑是個S這件事。  
一臉愉悅地用那色情的眼神盯著我暴露癡態的樣子。

我喝下相葉桑的精子的時候，明明是非常溫柔的眼睛，卻有一束不知從哪裡來的冷靜透徹而敏銳的眼神讓我打了個寒顫。  
想要更多那樣的眼神，於是我繼續舔著剛剛射完精的小相葉。  
把精子一滴不剩地舔走了。

把我變成一個這樣M的變態的是相葉桑。  
然後，把相葉桑變得那麼S的肯定也是我。

究竟是誰先按下開關的呢……

但即使如此。  
上面還是下面什麼的，還是有好好問我呢。  
不過他到底要在下面的準備呢？  
N「呐，相葉桑……」

A「……嗯？」

我被抱在相葉桑懷裡，在他耳邊用甜到極點的聲音說道。

N「我們H吧……？」

本以為會一下子被推開，發現相葉桑眼睛瞪得超級大，嘴也呆呆地張開著。

Fufu，一臉像是笨蛋一樣的表情呢？

A「H什麼的……」

N「插進來的那種。」

我用手指沿著小相葉描繪了一遍它的輪廓，馬上就硬了起來。  
真精神呢。

A「等……nino」

N「可以哦？」

A「欸……」

從雜亂地脫下後扔在一旁的牛仔褲裡拿出潤滑液，在相葉桑眼前晃了晃。

N「想要插到我裡面來的對吧？」

A「但是，」

因為相葉桑很溫柔，所以肯定是在想“不想讓我痛到”之類的事情吧。

N「fufu，所以都說了沒關係了啦。是我想要的。」

A「真的嗎……？」

相葉桑摸著我的頭髮，一臉擔心地看著我。  
雖然也最喜歡這樣溫柔的相葉桑了，但是你像剛剛那樣欺負我一下啦。

N「沒關係的……但是……」

A「……但是？」

N「我這是第一次，所以溫柔一點哦？」

我歪著頭用上目線這樣說完後，感覺相葉桑一臉非常恐怖的表情。

欸？  
相葉桑喜歡這樣的的對吧？  
還是我自作聰明了？？

A「真是的————！  
你做出那麼可愛的舉動的話，我會溫柔不了的啦————！」

N「欸？」

A「好想把nino弄得亂七八糟的……我要控制不住我自己了……」

啊~，這樣啊。  
不是挺好的嘛。

N「呐，我們快點去床上吧？」

A「nino醬好積極！感謝上帝……！」

N「笨蛋，你在說什麼呢。快點抱我起來啦~！」

A「遵命，公主大人！！」

Fufufu  
年紀一大把的兩個男人這是在幹什麼呢。  
真開心呢，相葉桑。  
最喜歡你了哦，相葉桑。

把我溫柔地壓倒在床上，一下又一下地親吻我的額頭、眼睛、和鼻子。

A「最喜歡你了，nino……」

N「嗯……我也……最喜歡你了……」

唇被堵住，渾身開始發熱、變得甜蜜起來。  
雖然有點恐怖，但是一想到能和相葉桑成為一體，我就幸福得快哭了。

相葉桑，快點……  
把我疼愛得一團糟吧……

————————————————  
A side  
…………。

窗外開始泛白。  
已經早上了啊……

我和nino醬都筋疲力盡了。

A「那個……nino醬。」

N「……」

Nino板著個臉像是在鬧彆扭一樣，把自己裹在被子裡。

A「我也沒辦法啦！而且又是第一次……今後我們還要很多時間的嘛！」

N「……對不起……」

啊啊啊  
不要哭啦~~~！！

A「都說了不要道歉了嘛！」

其實。  
我們沒能H。

追溯到幾個小時前。

N「我們H吧……？」

Nino用那水汪汪的眼睛看著我，紅著臉在我耳邊用甜甜的聲音說道。

……哈？！

一瞬間難以置信。  
Nino他……  
對我說，我們H吧……

欸——————？！

兩個男人間的H。  
我知道不是那麼簡單就能進行的。

和nino醬一起射出來（？）一次之後，下一步就是H了吧，雖然我有這麼想過，  
但是我不知道應該怎麼做才好。

因為總會有一個會很痛對吧？  
老實說，雖然我是想抱超級可愛的nino醬，但是那種心情沒法變得很強烈。  
因為，nino醬很討厭痛的事情嘛。

然而，

N「想插到我裡面來的對吧？」

看著一臉害羞地把潤滑液拿在手裡，投來上目線的nino，我的理智馬上就要完全崩壞了。

這時候又加上致命一擊。

N「我這是第一次，所以溫柔一點哦？」

歪著頭裝可愛什麼的，真是難以置信！  
這也太可愛了吧！！  
一下子失去了理智，腦子裡只剩下抱nino這一件事了。  
抱起nino，急忙朝臥室走去。  
一邊溫柔地親吻著，一邊把nino放倒在床上，  
「快點……」他用色氣的聲音誘惑著我。

A「潤滑液什麼的……你是什麼時候準備的啊？」

他身子抖了一下。

A「有那麼想和我做……？」

只是在他耳邊低語，便發出了呻吟。  
只是說話就那麼有感覺啊……  
真是個麻煩的孩子呢，nino醬你……

先是把潤滑液抹到了再次勃起了的小nino上。  
慢慢地上下擼動，他的腰不自覺地扭了起來。

N「……哈啊！……  
啊啊嗯！」

前段溢出的液體和潤滑液混在一起，發出來噗嗤噗嗤的水聲。

A「好色……」

手順著向下摸去，nino可愛的小穴。  
慢慢地撫摸著周圍，nino的身體僵住了。

A「害怕嗎……？」

N「沒關係……手指，插進來……？」

其實心裡是害怕的吧……  
不安地用力抱住我，像是索吻一般靠過來的臉。

這樣的nino好可愛。  
給了他一個溫柔的，像是要融化其中的吻，一邊將手指慢慢地插了進去。

N「……！！」

A「放鬆……」

本想，慢慢地，溫柔地來的。  
但是那裡本來就不是接納異物的地方。  
很不舒服吧……

N「嗚……」

A「nino……」

看起來非常痛苦，緊閉雙眼忍耐著的nino。  
他的眼淚撲簌撲簌地流了下來。

A「nino……！！」

我想著“不行了”，正想拔出手指的時候，nino抓住了我的手。

N「不要！不要停……沒關係的……！！」

A「不，但是……」

N「我不痛！手指……動一下！」

流著淚，拼命盯著我。  
稍微動了一下手指，nino又一臉痛苦的表情。  
這不還是很難受嗎……

A「呐，nino……」

N「……。嗚……好……」

A「nino……」

“果然還是不行啊”，我正準備拔出手指的時候，

N「！！好~痛~！！」

Nino叫了出來，又馬上一臉“糟了！”的表情，慌慌忙忙地捂住了嘴。

A「你看……這不是很痛嘛。」

他兩手捂著嘴，用含淚的眼睛看著我。  
默不作聲的，好可愛……

N「對不起……」

A「欸？！要道歉的是我吧！對不起啊，明明nino很討厭痛的……」

N「……」

A「果然，馬上H什麼的還是不行的啊！讓我們花點時間明明地……」

N「不要！！」

Nino打斷我的話，大叫道。

N「不要……我要做。」

A「欸欸？！」

N「沒關係的！這種痛什麼的肯定馬上就能習慣的！！」

這是怎麼了啊……  
明明只是插入了一根手指就痛得哭出來了。

N「ma~君~……」

A「！！」

看著眼淚汪汪地撒嬌的nino，我一瞬間又要獸性大發了

不行！！

這樣下去的話nino會受傷的。

A「nino！！」

抖了一下繃緊了身子，小心翼翼地看著我的nino……

A「nino對於我來說是最重要的……我不想傷害你啊。」

本是想溫柔地仿佛教誨般說出來的……

N「不要不要不要~！！我要做~！！」

這樣說著，開始哭起來的nino，我急得如熱鍋上的螞蟻一邊。

A「等……欸欸——？！  
Nino醬————？！」

我想要止住他的淚水而抱住啜泣著的nino，撫摸著他的腦袋……  
總之拼盡全力想辦法先讓nino冷靜下來。

那之後，輸給了撒著嬌讓我無論如何都要插進去的nino  
又挑戰了很多次，但果然還是

「好~痛~啊！！」

不斷在這樣的叫聲中停止，夜漸漸深了。

tbc.


End file.
